The People of Montgomery Lake High
by Stace32701
Summary: A list describing the main characters of the Montgomery Lake High book series by Stacy A. Padula


**Montgomery Lake High Character List**

Chris Dunkin - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH football  
**Best Friends:** Jason Davids, Jon Anderson, & Bryan Sartelli  
**Interests:** football, baseball, Boston sports, anything social  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the life of the party"

Courtney Angeletti - Freshman  
**Activities:** School Council, Ski Club, Yearbook  
**Best Friends:** Marielle Kayne & Julianna Camen  
**Interests:** shopping, politics, Christianity, anything girlie  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the mayor's daughter"

Jason Davids - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH baseball, Ski Club, Engineering Club  
**Best Friends:** Chris Dunkin, Bryan Sartelli, & Jon Anderson  
**Interests:** making people laugh, socializing, architecture, sports, academics, girls, anything adventurous  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the one that's up to no good"

Bryan Sartelli - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH basketball, MLH baseball  
**Best Friends:** Chris Dunkin, Jon Anderson, & Jason Davids  
**Interests:** Boston sports, Courtney, friends, socializing, going with the flow  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the nice guy"

Jon Anderson - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH baseball, MLH cross-country  
**Best Friends:** Chris Dunkin, Bryan Sartelli, & Jason Davids  
**Interests:** girls, meeting new people, sports, running  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the ladies man"

Marielle Kayne - Freshman  
**Activities:** Drama Club, Yearbook  
**Best Friends:** Courtney Angeletti, Julianna Camen, & Chantal Kagelli  
**Interests:** going with the flow, scrap-booking, Boston sports, shopping, anything her friends are up for  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the good friend"

Julianna Camen - Freshman  
**Activities:** Peer tutoring  
**Best Friends:** Courtney Angeletti & Marielle Kayne  
**Interests:** academics, nature, animals, traveling  
**Descriptive phrase:** "miss goodie-two-shoes"

Chantal Kagelli - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH JV football & hockey cheerleading  
**Best Friends:** Marielle Kayne, but also long history with Alyssa Kelly  
**Interests:** family, friends, church, volunteering, photography, sports, Andy, socializing, creative writing  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the good little church girl"

Cathy Kagelli - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH soccer, MLH basketball, Ski Club  
**Best Friends:** Alyssa Kelly & Lisa Ankerman  
**Interests:** being a social butterfly, running the show, laughing, sports, Jason, socializing, stirring up trouble  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the one with all the gossip"

Andy Rosetti - Freshman  
**Activities:** Student Council Class President, MLH hockey, Montgomery Community Service Association, Yearbook, Peer tutoring, Guidance Aide, Student Government, Ski Club  
**Best Friends:** Bobby Ryan & Lisa Ankerman  
**Interests:** pleasing people, volunteering, inspiring others, sports, friends, family, church, Chantal, school, socializing, just about everything  
**Descriptive phrase:** "Mr. Perfect"

Lisa Ankerman - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH JV football cheerleading, Student Council Class Representative  
**Best Friends:** Leslie Lucus, Andy Rosetti, Katherine Rossi, & Cathy Kagelli  
**Interests:** her boyfriend Jeff, friends, socializing, Boston sports, planning & plotting, fashion, working out  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the pretty one"

Katherine Rossi - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH Varsity football & hockey cheerleading, Student Council Class Secretary  
**Best Friends:** Lisa Ankerman & Leslie Lucus  
**Interests:** her boyfriend Bobby, cheerleading, friends, academics, decorating, fashion, writing  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the quiet one"

Leslie Lucus - Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH JV football & basketball cheerleading, Student Council Class Representative  
**Best Friends:** Katherine Rossi & Lisa Ankerman  
**Interests:** meeting new people, socializing, laughing, being silly, talking, cheerleading, dance, singing, volunteering  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the social butterfly"

Marc Dunkin - Senior  
**Activities:** Co-Captain of MLH Varsity football, Student Council Class Representative  
**Best Friends:** Luke Davids & Matt Davids  
**Interests:** football, friends, family, academics, working out, Boston sports, girls, Boston College, meeting new people  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the jock"

Matt Davids - Senior  
**Activities:** Captain of MLH Varsity Football, Captain MLH Varsity Wrestling, Student Council Class Treasurer  
**Best Friends:** Ricky Samson & Marc Dunkin  
**Interests:** every sport, friends, family, Allison, working out, UNH  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the big man on campus"

Luke Davids - Junior  
**Activities:** MLH Varsity basketball, Ski Club  
**Best Friends:** Marc Dunkin & Pat Ryan  
**Interests:** making people laugh, socializing, Boston sports, pulling pranks, hanging out with the senior class, music, working out  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the flirt"

Allison Jordan – Senior  
**Activities:** Captain of MLH Varsity football & basketball cheerleading, Dance Club, Yearbook  
**Best Friends:** Michelle Taylor, Day Angeletti, & Katie McKnight  
**Interests:** Matt, socializing, her best friends, cheerleading, working out, dancing, laughing, being silly, UMASS Amherst  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the friendly one"

Alyssa Kelly – Freshman  
**Activities:** MLH Social Planning Committee, Ski Club  
**Best Friends:** Cathy Kagelli, but also long history with Chantal Kagelli  
**Interests:** the latest gossip, anything girlie, fashion, working out, friends, socializing, hosting events, planning parties  
**Descriptive phrase:** "the princess"


End file.
